My Cinderella
by Lachalora
Summary: John Pevensie dances with his five year old daughter and looks to the future. One-Shot Inspired by Steven Curtis Chapman's song "Cinderella"


"Dance with me Daddy! Dance with me!"

John Pevensie looked up from his work, a fond smile replacing the frown that had shadowed his face moments before. His youngest daughter tugged gently at his arm with her small hands. Her eyes sparkled with merriment; their captivating blue depths seemed to dance, matching her prancing feet. John reached out his aching fingers, stiff from gripping the pencil that now lay idle on the desk. He fondly stroked her soft, auburn locks as five year old Lucy raised herself up on the tips of her toes, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Come on Daddy please!" The grim left her face and was slowly replaced by her famously mischievous pout. "Pretty please?"

John never could say no to Lucy when she gave him that face and she knew it full well. His grin grew wider as he squeezed her shoulders gently.

"Alright love, you and me, we'll dance, you know I love to dance with my favorite Lucy."

Lucy giggled, the sweet sound of her laugh infectious, warming him to the core. It had been a long day between helping Helen get the children ready for school, spending his morning at a teacher's conference and giving a lecture at the college. He'd rushed home at six to find Peter having trouble with his mathematics homework, Helen sick in bed, Edmund setting the table, and Susan doing her best to fix supper in the kitchen.

He'd been so busy just trying to set things straight at home that he'd neglected his work for tomorrow's lecture. The house was quiet now, Susan and Peter were in their rooms, Edmund had helped John finish the dishes before retreating the living room couch and falling asleep. Only Lucy still remained, discontent to draw pictures for her Mother for very long.

Now she stood at his side, her arms still wrapped around his waist, her little feet standing proudly on top of his own. He walked slowly from his secluded office to the living room, being careful not to wake Edmund and turned on the Victrola, chuckling as Lucy giggled in excitement as soft, slow music filled the room.

Lucy got down from John's feet, taking his hands in her smaller ones and swaying from side to side. John couldn't help but smile inside as Lucy's childlike voice began to hum along with the soft music. He knew she didn't know the song, but it didn't stop his little girl from joining the chorus, her voice somewhat off-tune.

The music's pace grew faster and John spun Lucy around suddenly, delighted by her reaction as she squealed softly. John pretended to act stern, nodding towards Edmund. Lucy nodded gravely, putting a finger to her heart shaped lips.

"Don't worry Daddy," She whispered intently. "I won't wake Eddy up."

She smiled sweetly and spun once again underneath his arm, her bare feet moving noiselessly across the floor.

Lucy's bright blue eyes looked up at him, her voice soft and genuine. "You dance better than any other Daddy in the world!"

John laughed, picking up off the floor and spinning her around in circles. "Just wait," He said, a smile in his eyes. "I'll show you how good a dancer I _really _am!"

The two of them continued to sway back and forth, Lucy's little arms now rested around his broad shoulders as he hugged her to his chest. She leaned back suddenly and look straight into his eyes, her own eyes softer and more serious than he'd ever seen them.

"I'll always be _your _Cinderella, won't I Daddy? No man will ever be able to take me form you, right?"

The innocence in her voice startled him and for a second, John stood still, letting the reality of her words sink into his soul. As his little girl looked at him, eyes full of trust he realized it wouldn't be like this for long. The days where she would crawl into his lap or ask to dance with him would be gone and someday Lucy would leave him. The reality of it shook him to the core.

John had always told Lucy she was his Princess, his Cinderella. But as he stood with his youngest daughter in his arms he knew that soon the clock would strike midnight, and then she'd be gone. His thoughts flew to the future, when one day she'd be leaving for a date with some young man who saw how lovely she really was.

People always said it was Susan who held the family beauty, and while his eldest daughter was already striking at nine years old, in his eyes Lucy was every bit as beautiful as Susan. Some might call her plain, some might even dare to call her homely, but in his eyes, his Lucy would always be more beautiful than even the loveliest princess. And some day, someone else, some other man, would notice that as well. When that day came, Lucy might be swept off her feet, head over heels in love. She would forget her Daddy; maybe even forget the times they used to dance together, barefoot in the living room – things would be forever changed.

He saw even further, to the day Lucy came home flushed and full of happiness to tell her parents she was engaged. He could almost see the ring glistening on her finger, and hear her every joyous detail. She would be wrapped up in wedding plans and dress fittings; again, she would forget her Daddy. The day of the wedding would come, he'd give her away, and she would belong to another man. She would never be _his _Lucy again. But then, after the cake and the friends they would dance again, he would have his Cinderella in his arms and they would dance together, one last time before she would leave him.

Soon as it had come, the vision faded and he was staring back into Lucy's eyes again, searching for the words to say. His expression softened, but his heart was still filled with a sense of dread and loneliness.

"Someday Lu, some other man will come and steal your heart, you'll love him very much and you'll live with him."

John saw the hesitation in Lucy's eyes and continued quickly.

"But that won't be the end love, no matter what happens, no matter who steals your heart – you'll always be _my_ Cinderella. That will never change."

Lucy's frown transformed into a smile that lit up her whole face. Gently, Lucy put her little hands on either side of John's face and drew her small nose close to his.

"I like that idea very much Daddy."

In that moment, John's heart swelled with an overwhelming love for his little girl. It wouldn't be like this for long, but no matter what happened, no matter what – Lucy would always be _his_ Cinderella.


End file.
